


Dream of what we could be

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Magnus dreams of his life with Alec, Malec Meeting, Train Ride, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: Every poet will try and show the beauty and hidden truth of a train, alone and cutting through sleeping countryside and towns.For Magnus it wasn't quite that beautiful. He had to get the six o'clock train in the morning to get to work, spend all day in an off white office and then train back home.Three hours of his day, every day. Three hours he spent, working, reading, writing or occasionally, dreaming.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Dream of what we could be

**Author's Note:**

> I originaly wrote this in French and then translated it in French, here is the link if you want to see the original version : https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408379   
Hope you enjoy.

Every poet will try and show the beauty and hidden truth of a train, alone and cutting through sleeping countryside and towns.   
For Magnus it wasn't quite that beautiful. He had to get the six o'clock train in the morning to get to work, spend all day in an off white office and then train back home.   
Three hours of his day, every day. Three hours he spent, working, reading, writing or occasionally, dreaming.  
Unfortunately today wasn't one of those days, he was going to be best man at Simon's wedding and had promised to write a speech, despite having met Isabelle, Simon's fiancee, who according to him was pretty amazing.  
An hour later he had a start, or at least he had a plan for the start but the golden light and slight rocking of the train was getting the better of him.  
He settled back into his seat, making himself comfortable, just so he could rest for a minute, then he would be back at work. That is when he saw him. He was sitting opposite him and Magnus was surprised he hadn't noticed him earlier. After all, he was beautiful, the pale white skin, dark wild hair and warm eyes, the hazel colour full of light.

The door creaked as it was pushed open, alerting Magnus to his boyfriend's arrival. He looked tired, tense. Magnus had always told him he worked too hard. However Magnus knew what he was doing and it only took a couple minutes for his hands to work the kinks out of the tired muscles, the now relaxed man sighing and leaning back into his chest.

The room was dark, the little light reflecting off the golden sheets and bathing the two men in it's glow. Magnus had woken up but he knew it was too early, his fiancee was still asleep next to him. His face relaxed and softened by sleep, he looked innocent and above all, beautiful. Magnus couldn't help but reach his hand out and trace the pale lines of his face, chiseled cheeks, full lips, thick dark hair that was falling into his closed eyes. Magnus knew those eyes by heart, the complex mix of color, the warmth and love shining from them. He couldn't believe that such an amazing person could love him, let alone want to spend the rest of his life with him.

The ceremony was beautiful, right out of a storytail, the lights, the music, the flowers but most importantly, the man in front of him. His husband. The man he would get to spend the rest of his life with, showing him every day just how much he loved him.  
He may have never thought he would find a love like this, but now he could not imagine life without it.

The announcement was too loud, the movement of the train too sudden and Magnus was blinking his eyes open. He was sitting in the train, the speech he had been trying to write still open in front of him. It had all been a dream, a fantasy and yet one detail had been very real. The man from his dream, the man he had loved and who had loved him was sitting in front of him, eyes glued to the computer balanced on his knees. It may have all been a fantasy, but maybe he had the chance to make that fantasy, reality. His smile wide, he knew he couldn't give up this chance.  
"Hi, I am Magnus." The man looked up when he heard Magnus' voice, his eyes taking Magnus in front head to foot and a smile appearing on his lips.  
"Hello Magnus. I am Alec, nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this and don't forget to leave a comment ❤


End file.
